Idolatry
by Sagakure
Summary: One-shot, yaoi, lemony, Kaname uke. The pureblood has a mysterious lover who lavishes him with care. Guess who it is, and when you find out by the end, tell me if you guessed right! lol XD Hint: It's someone either from the Night Class or the Day Class...


_**

* * *

**_

Title: Idolatry

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Vampire Knight, this is a fanfic written for fun and for love of the series. I'm not making any money with it.  
__**Warning: **__Yaoi. Mature readers only._

_**Summary: **__The pureblood __arched on the mattress, his lips parting to let out a perfectly silent moan. He threw his head back and slid his hands along the smooth silk sheets grasping for purchase, trying to hold onto anything that might help him keep the build up of pleasure under control.__._

_**One-shot. Pairing: ?? x Kaname.  
**__(Guess who it is and then tell me if you guessed right_ _when you get to the end! XD lol)_

* * *

.

.

The room was dark behind the drawn curtains, creating a soft ambience of secrecy in which the only noise was the slightly shallow breathing of the two males on the bed.

The dark-haired vampire arched on the mattress, his lips parting to let out a perfectly silent moan. He threw his head back and slid his hands along the smooth silk sheets grasping for purchase, trying to hold onto anything that might help him keep the build up of pleasure under control.

The male leaning over him brushed luscious lips down his flushed flesh, pleasuring him in any way he could possibly imagine and nearly driving him over the edge with each of the additional stimuli.

Impossibly gentle and careful hands were sliding along his inner thighs, spreading them, coaxing them aside with utmost respect, while a head dipped low between those long, slender legs, lips and a tongue rediscovering each inch of his pale skin like one may taste a nectar of heavens. It had not been that long since they last did it, but the other treated each time as if it was the very first one, and with the same amount of reverence.

Adoring fingers slid down his thighs to fondle his backside with infinite care, in the manner one would touch something divine. Those fingers pushed his legs upwards before going further, until his slender knees were against his chest. Each of the other other's movements went far beyond that of a lover and much closer to that of a worshipper adoring the body of a deity with his hands and mouth.

He shuddered, the pleasure becoming more and more urgent as the familiar movements continued. He knew what would come next. The other never dared to prepare him with mere fingers, considering it too rough and not respectful enough. He arched back, bracing for the moment he would feel that skilled tongue on his most intimate spot.

Wet warmth invaded him in a sudden but devastatingly precise movement, shattering his control into pieces, pleasure escalating too high and making him lose his grip and dig his lengthened nails into the mattress while his head trashed on the pillow, face flushed with utmost bliss. He nearly whimpered, but at the last second somehow managed to keep his flawless composure. The other continued his loving onslaught, the worshipping tongue exploring, moistening, stretching gently, and pushing him closer and closer to the edge until it became utterly unbearable and he feared he might beg to be taken.

The dark-haired vampire covered his mouth with his hand to block it, but the sensations were too powerful and a sound finally escaped his lips.

"Ah…"

It was barely audible, more of a tiny gasp than an actual moan, but it was an immense achievement for the blond vampire leaning over him. That adoring tongue didn't cease its ministrations however; the joy and pride merely showing fiercely in the blond's aura and in his striking blue eyes.

It was a never ending game to see if he would be able to coax a sound out of the object of his worship.

At long last, the pureblood finally raised his head and whispered his permission. "You may proceed, Aidou."

No further encouragement was needed.

.

.

The end.

* * *

Sagakure, August 22th 2008.

.

I'm afraid that with a title like that, and the way they behave through the fic, it's impossible not to guess instantly who is with Kaname. But I just couldn't resist the title. XD XD lol


End file.
